


Always You.

by caitpaige101



Series: My life begins and ends with you [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Barnposal, Fluff, Happy Ending, Like a propsal in the barn, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, proposal, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron ends up in hospital. Robert knows he has to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident's aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.  
> No Rebecca white in this fic so enjoy.

~~~~ **The Accidents Aftermath**

Robert was freaking out. This was all his fault. Aaron wasn't supposed to be there but he was and now he is being rushed into hospital in critical condition. He was supposed to be getting Liv not fighting Lachlan on the edge of a cliff. Robert could still hear his scream. He knew he probably shouldn't be driving. His head all over the place but he needed to be there. Be with Aaron. He called Chas and told her to get to the hospital. When he got there he ran to the reception.

"Aaron. Aaron Dingle. Where is he. he was bought in. he fell of a cliff." Robert frantically shouted

"Are you family"

"I'm his boyfriend. please where is he. is he ok." He pleaded

"I'm sorry sir. I can only discuss that with family"

"I need to see him." He shouted

"Sir calm down or I will have to ask you to leave."

"He is my boyfriend please" He began to cry

"Sir I can't tell you anything."

He was about to shout again when Chas came running in followed by Adam and victoria

"Robert what is it. is he ok"

"i don't know they won't tell me. i'm not family"

"Hi. Aaron Dingle i'm his mother. is he ok"

"Come this way miss dingle."

"Robert come on"

"Miss it's family only as he is in critical condition"

"He is family." Chas replied

"ok right this way."

They followed the nurse whilst Adam and Victoria called everyone else to let them know about Aarons condition. When they finally got to Aaron he was almost unrecognisable . There were tubes coming out of him. His arms and legs in cast. His neck in a braise keeping it still. The rest of his body that was visible was covered in cuts and bruises. Robert and Chas looked at each other and broke down in each others arms.

to be continued..

 


	2. What to do next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aaron in a coma and Robert feeling guilty what will happen next are the words on everyone's lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Hope you enjoy. Plus I Don't know much about comas but I have watched the scene with Aaron in a coma from his attempted suicide a few times so here you go.

"We've put him in a medically induced coma." The nurse was trying to explain Aarons condition but Robert wasn't listening. All his focus was on Aaron. He could see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Could see the bruises and the cuts. All he could think was that it was all his fault. He couldn't deal with it. He walked straight passed Chas and stormed passed Adam and Victoria, who were waiting in the waiting area. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheek.  
"Rob where are you going. Is he ok. Rob" she followed him out of the hospital whilst Adam ran to find Chas.  
"Rob speak to me." She said softly  
He looked her in the eyes and just broke. He couldn't stop crying. Victoria pulled him into a hug trying to comfort her brother.  
"It's all my fault vic. All my fault." He hiccupped his voice breaking as he said the words.  
"shh rob. its going to be alright" She tried to soothe him.  
"No its not Vic. You didn't see him. "  
"Rob it's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen"  
Then reality hit him. Liv.  
"Liv. where is she"  
"Still at Gabby's. she safe Rob.Don't worry"  
"Does she know. About Aaron."  
"Not yet. At least I don't think so"  
"where's my phone. I need to tell her.." he searched frantically until Victoria passed him her phone.  
"Robert I think you left it at the cliff. use mine"

He called liv. tears drying on his face. She picked up after a few rings  
"Thank God. Liv"  
"oh hi Rob what's wrong"  
"It's Aaron"  
"what happened he never came to get me from the party so I went and stayed at Gabby's"  
"That's the thing. He's in hospital liv"  
"what. what's wrong. is he ok."  
"honestly I don't know liv. He's in a coma at the moment"  
"I'm coming up. Laurel can drive me"  
"Liv. when you see him.."  
"Don't finish that Rob. I'm coming"

Liv turned and looked at Gabby explaining the situation. They found Laurel and she searched for the car keys. The three of them bundled in the car and rushed to the hospital.  
Robert turned back to Vic a little calmer. Vic just pulled him into another hug. Never have seeing her brother like that. It scared her. Knowing Aaron is his world and if something happened to him.. she didn't want to think about that.  
"Rob he needs you. I will wait here for Liv. Go. Be with him" He just nodded in reply and got up. Giving his sister a weak smile. He walked back to the ward Aaron was on and saw Adam outside his room.  
"Robert.. there's something you should know"  
"what. Did something happen" he panicked   
"The doctor just came. They won't know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes up."  
"Am I allowed in" he asked trying not to cry  
"yeah i'll go find vic"  
He walked in and saw Chas. she was woeful. Tears down her face. Robert walked over and sat on the other side of Aaron and took his hand. squeezing it and gave it a kiss. Him and Chas looked at each other. knowing no words needed to be said. They sat in silence holding onto Aaron.  
"please Aaron. wake up" Robert whispered Giving his Hand another kiss "Please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Follow me on Tumblr and give me prompts. I'd be happy to write them for you.  
> You can also leave prompts in the comments.


	3. Words that go unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Aaron still in a coma Robert tells him all the everything he always wanted to say but couldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Super fluffy.

Robert and Chas sat in quiet for the next 20 minutes until Chas spoke   
"Rob"  
"yeah" he said not taking his eyes of Aaron  
"I'm going to grab a coffee do you want one!  
"no I'm alright Chas"

Chas walked to the coffee machine and saw Adam, Vic and liv  
"Can I see him" Liv asked  
"Give him and Robert a moment liv. He's alright at the moment. He's stable"

"Hey. Look at you. asleep in the middle of the day and you call me lazy" Robert said practically in a whisper  
"Aaron I'm sorry. for all of this. I tried protecting Andy and hurt you. I wanted us to be happy. I still want that. I want you and Liv and me to be a family. The one I've dreamed of. When we were having an affair I never realised how much you meant to me. Never thought you would mean this much to me. Thought I'd be able to walk away but I was drawn to you. I couldn't bare to be away from you. I loved waking up to yo. Love how when we wake up you have that smile on your face. every morning even if you're in a mood the night before. I never imagined that we would be able to walk hand in hand in the village. Yet now we can and I love that. Love how I can slip my hand in yours just to walk to the café. I love how I can kiss you when ever I want. love how I can show you how much I love you. Do you remember our first kiss on the layby. My pathetic excuse to get you there. That day is imprinted in my mind. how your lips felt on mine. From that day I knew you were special but I didn't realise how special but now I do. I remember how first time at the garage you know Cain won't be best pleased if he ever found out. Aaron when I got here I wasn't allowed in because I wasn't your family yet since we got together that's all I've felt like I was part of your family. I want you to be my family. I want to be your emergency contact. want to be the first person by your side. When you wake up i'm going to make you my family. Because I love you more than words Aaron I always have and will. I need you Aaron because without you my world doesn't make sense. Please Aaron wake up and smile for me. I love you Aaron Dingle so much." He wiped the tears of his face and pressed a chaste kiss on Aaron's lips.

Chas knocked on the door to alert Robert she was coming in so she didn't interrupt their moment. She walked in followed by Liv.  
"Robert what happened"  
"He fell fighting Lachlan. He fell of A cliff. It wasn't very high but it wasn't that small either."  
"Why was he fighting Lachlan"  
"That doesn't matter Liv. He's still alive that's matters."  
"What about Lachlan."  
"What do you mean"  
"Is he still alive"  
"i uh I don't know."  
She walked slowly Towards Aaron and took his hand  
"I always told you, you were clumsy.  
the three let out a small chuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.


	4. Always by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is still in a coma and Robert will never leave his side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it has taken a while. If you follow me on tumblr you would know why but basically it stopped working and then the work deleted itself and I have just gotten around to it.  
> But anyway new chapter so yay!!!

**Always by your side.**

~~~~Aaron was still in a coma and Robert hasn't left his side since he was emitted. He hasn't eaten Hasn't changed clothes. All his attention on Aaron. He sits in the arm chair staring at Aaron wishing for him to wake up. He hears a knock on the door and turns around.

"oh hi liv."

"hey rob. how's he doing"

"same as yesterday. no change"

"well I guess it's good that he's not getting worse."

"I suppose" there was a short pause before Liv spoke up

"I..urr...bought you a change of clothes and some food" she handed them him with a small smile

"Thanks Liv."

"Well go get dressed I'll look after him Rob don't worry."

"I can't Liv. Not till he wakes up. I can't leave his side."

"Rob he knows you're here for him. 5 minutes won't change that"

"I know that. I guess I'm just scared that if I go something bad will happen"

"Rob go get dressed. please. He'll be here when you get back"

"fine."

He went to the bathroom and got dressed. He picked up the familiar items of clothing. His dark blue jeans with is purple shirt. Yet one item he knew wasn't  his. Aarons black hoddie. He picked it up and smelt it. It still smelt like Aaron. He put the hoddie on and walked back into Aarons room to find that Chas was there instead of Liv

"Oh hi Chas where did Liv go"

"she went to get me and you a cuppa" she looked up and saw what he was wearing

"Is that Aaron's hoodie"

"urm..yeah. Liv bought me a change of clothes and must o chucked it in there. I'll take it off if you want. It's just it smells like him and.." He was interrupted

"No Rob it's fine. Aaron would laugh if he saw you dressed like that"

"yeah he would."

Liv walked back in with the two cups of tea

"I packed one of his hoodies for you. thought you might like it. I also nicked one"

"Yeah thanks Liv." they all smiled at each other and then a doctor walked in

"Miss Dingle, Mr Sugden and.."

"Liv"

"Liv" the doctor repeated. "We've checked Aarons vitals and it seems he should wake up in the next couple of days. When he wakes he will need a CT or a MRI. Or maybe both so we can see if anything has happened to his brain but we are certain it's clear and that he'll be fine"

They all sighed a sigh of relief. Robert shook the doctors hand.

"Thank you." the doctor left the room leaving the three of them smiling like idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all fluffy and cute for you guys. Updates should be more regular from now on.


	5. waking up next to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments and kudos.

It had been two days since the doctor said Aaron would wake up. Robert and Chas were at the hospital and it was 4:00 am. Robert was holding on to Aarons hand when he felt it squeeze his hand. He looked up at Aaron his eyes flickering.

"Chas wake up."

"What is it Rob" she said tiredly

"He's waking up. go get a nurse"

with that she got out of her seat and shouted for a nurse. They came quickly and told Robert and Chas to stand out of the way.

"Robert"

Robert ran towards Aaron

"I'm here." He said taking Aarons hands and with that Aaron fell back to sleep"

"What's going on" Robert asked the nurse

"he is awake but has a lot of pain killers in his system making him droopy. He should wake again in a couple of hours"

Robert and Chas gleamed a smile at  each other. Robert picked up his phone and texted Vic and Liv

**rob: Aaron woke but feel asleep again due to pain killers. Should wake again in a couple of hours. :)**

liv texted back first

_liv: Can you come pick me up so I can be there when he wakes_

followed by Vic

_Vic: we'll get liv and head up._

**rob to liv: Vic is coming to get you. Leave a note for gabby telling her you've left**

_liv to rob: ok see you in a bit :)_

 

Around 20 minutes later Vic, Adam and Liv had parked and got to the hospital. Robert had been waiting for them at the entrance. He explained what happened with a smile on his face. Words couldn't explain how happy he was that his Aaron was ok. They got back into the room ignoring the hospitals rule of 2 at a time. Chas had called Paddy and he was on his way up aswell as most of the dingles. God this hospital must hate them Robert thought to himself but ignored his thought when he felt his being squeezed.

"Aaron" Robert whispered "Aaron can you hear me"

Aarons eyes opened again

"I always like waking up next to you" Aaron said smiling

Every one in the room smiled.

"Aaron. Thank lord" Liv said

Aaron looked round the room and saw Liv, Adam, Vic, his mm and his Robert. Then there he heard the mumbles of his other family members. He saw Paddy, Cain, Charity holding Moses with Noah next to her, Marlon, Lisa, Zak and Joanie.

"I forgot how big this family was"

everyone laughed

"Aaron. my baby boy. Don't ever scare me like that again." Chas said engulfing him in a hug 

"I won't mum. I promise"

Aaron looked around again and stopped when he saw Robert. Smiling at him. His eyes full of love.

"missed you" he saw Robert mouth silently at him

"me too" Aaron replied

Him and Robert were so engulfed in their own world it took Liv to poke him in the arm to get him out of it.

"God they're already moving heart eyes"

Every one laughed again. Including him and Robert. The Doctor eventually came in and told everyone that if they didn't follow the rules they would have to leave. Everyone walked out except Robert.

"Chas were are you going"

"I am going to get a coffee." Robert knew that meant she was giving them a minute alone

Robert took no time in walking over to his man and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I thought I lost you" Robert said when they pulled away 

"i heard what you said Robert"

"What do you mean"

"when I was in the Coma. I heard. I want to be your family too"

they smiled at each other when Chas came back into the room she smiled aswell. knowing what the two meant. she made a mental note to buy a hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Leave me prompts on tumblr or in the comments below :)


	6. Getting ready PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is home now and Robert is going to make him family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as part of my Fanfic writing marathon I am adding a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. This is now sort of AU because Robert doesn't propose in a car whist shouting so... Enjoy.

**Getting ready.**

Aaron was discharged from hospital a week later and of course that meant a big dingle family do which was happening in a weeks time when Aaron is off medication. That meant Robert had a week to propose so that they could double that up as an engagement party.

"How you feeling?" Robert asked Aaron when he woke.

"Still a bit sore but getting better." They leaned in and kissed

"right well ive got work to do so ill be home later."

"can't you work from home today. I mean you have a very sick boyfriend who needs to be looked after.." He said wiggling his eyebrows

"that can wait. see you later." He gave him one more kiss and left.

* * *

"hi. Robert Sugden I called yesterday." He said nervously

"oh yes Mr. Sugden how are you today"

"I'm doing ok I think."

"Don't worry its nothing to be nervous about. come this way."

"right ok."

"so we have these lovely rings. your girlfriend will love them."

"oh no I'm looking for a mans ring. You see its for my boyfriend." He told her

"Ok. this way then." she said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me about your boyfriend then."

"well..he doesn't like things too flashy so it will have to be simple but eye catching. He is just so amazing you know."

"aww cute. I think I have the ring just for him."  she picked up a simple silver band with a black line circling it.

"that is just so Aaron. wow. its perfect." he took the ring in his hands and a smile appeared on his face.

"it comes in gold aswell sir.." He looked down and picked up the gold one.

"I'll take both." He said proudly.

"do you have the measurement sir."

"yeah but they might be a bit out. I had to do it whilst he was asleep."

* * *

The woman told him to come back in two days to get the rings. so in three days he could propose. He was going to ask Aaron Dingle to marry him. He wnet back to the pub and straight to Aaron.

"hey." he said shredding his clothes

"are you going for a nap in the middle of the day Mr Sugden?" Aaron joked

"If my boyfriend can I can." He got into bed and cuddled with Aaron. Both of them enjoying the warmth of the others body.  4 hours later Aarons alarm went off reminding him to take his tablet.

"I'll go get you some water yeah." Rob said getting out of bed and chucking on Aarons shirt. Aaron smiled at the image.

when Robert got downstairs he was greeted by Chas who looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"we were sleeping then his alarm went off.."

"oh right. here." she said passing him a glass of water "oh wait rob.."

"yeah."

"what you said at the hospital the other day.."

"what did I...oh that"

"yeah.. should I buy a hat.."

"yeah and maybe some banners saying congrats.."

"Oh Robert come here." she pulled him into a hug. "thank you for making my boy happy. now get up those stairs before he thinks something is wrong."

"Don't tell anyone Chas."

"I won't." She turned back to the kitchen grinning.

* * *

"What took so long?"

"your mother."

"oh yeah what she want."

Robert had to quickly think of something and blurted out

"No having sex whilst he's in this condition" he said mimicking Chas

"yep sounds like mum."

"take your tablet so we can go back to bed"

"Don't you have work.."

Robert climbed into bed and cuddled Aaron already feeling sleepy

"later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR BOYS ARE ENGAGED!!!  
> I now have twitter so you can find me there :)  
> @caitpaige101


	7. Getting ready part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets the rings, talks to Vic and sets up the barn. He is a busy man but he will do anything for his Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to go up yesterday but I lost Internet connection so sorry.
> 
> Also I added pet names because I thought they are cute.
> 
> Anyway new chapter. Enjoy

Robert woke to the warmth of Aarons body.

"Mm morning" Robert whispered before kissing Aarons forehead. "Do you want some breakfast" he added 

"Mm yeah. Need to take tablet." Aaron replied.

As they got dressed to look half decent Robert got a text from the jewellery store that alerted him his rings were ready for collection.

"Oh before I forgot I have to go see a client for a meeting at 11." Robert lied as they walked down stairs.

"You sure you have to. You could say you're taking care of me." Aaron teased 

"I'll be home before lunch. Now do you want a bacon butty?" Robert asked.

Aaron gave him a look. Robert knew that look. The look of Aaron.

"Do you even have to ask.?" Aaron joked 

"You go sit and put something on. I'll do breakfast."

* * *

* * *

Once breakfast was done, Robert went to find Vic.

"Vic you in here?" Robert shouted walking into the pubs kitchen.

"Yeah. What do you need." She asked as she piped up from behind the counter.

"If it's no trouble could you possibly make me a picnic for tommorow. It's going to be a surprise for Aaron."

"Yeah I will do it during the day. Now why are you being romantic all of a sudden. It's not his birthday. So why?" Vic asked

"Um..I'm going to propose to him. I want to marry him vic." He smiled as the words left his mouth. He looked towards his site who tan and hugged him tight with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God.  I can't believe it. Yes I'll do your picnic. Oh my God.  I'm speechless. You're going to marry Aaron." She gleamed

"Wll that's the plan yeah. Do you think you can get the morning off and help me set up. Chas already knows I'm proposing so she will give it to you I'd you ask.."

"Yes I'll help. Aww my brother is getting married."

"I'll catch up with you more later ok. I've got to get the rings." He said walking out of the pub.

"Yeah. Ok." Vic shouted back.

* * *

* * *

He walked into the jewellery store and to the counter.

"Hi I'm Robert Sugden I'm here to collect my rings." He spoke professionally

"Oh yes. One moment sir" the lady replied and walked into the back room. She returned after a couple of minutes with two velvet Boxes.

"Ah here we go sir. But first I need two accounts of ID."

Robert got out his credit card and passport knowing they would ask for ID. He showed them to the lady who nodded and gave him the boxes.

"Good luck sir. We also do wedding bands in case you were wondering." She said as Robert was walking away.

Before getting in his car he called Vic telling her to meet her at the barn, to which he gave her an address, with food and blankets. 

* * *

He got to the barn and saw vic setting up. She bought enough food to feed a family of 20. She had also decorated it with lights.

"Wow Vic. It looks amazing." He said giving her a smile

"Let me see the rings." She replied making grabby hands.

He got the rings out of his pocket and showed Vic.

"Ooh they're perfect. He will love it Rob"

"I hope so." He replied with a slight tone of worry

"Hey, Robert. You love him. He loves you. Everytime you look at eachother you make heart eyes.  He will say yes. He will love the ring. Ok. So don't doubt it now call him up and get yourself a husband." Vic reassured him.

"Yeah you're right." 

He got out his phone and texted Aaron.

**Robert: Hey x meet me at our barn I have a surprise Rx**

**Aaron: mm look forward to it. I'll be there in 10 x**

Now all he had to do is wait 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time is the proposal.
> 
> Oh by the way. You can now email me if you ever want to send prompts or want to chat. Also if anyone ever wants help with a fic or wants to collaboration you can contact me through that. (You can also contact me through tumblr and twitter)  
> Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com


	8. Loving you is the only thing I know how to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I really couldn't. I was going to post this neclxy week but it's 3am and u felt the need to write so here you go. 

"He's going to be here soon." Robert was nervous. Very nervous. The last time he was this scared was when Aaron went into a coma. Why was he so nervous? Oh right he was asking the man he loved to marry him. He was going to commit. But what if he ruins it? What if he isn't good enough? Did he make a mistake?

"Robert!" Victoria shouted snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Don't be so nervous. Aaron loves ya. You aren't going to ruin it. Yes your last marriage didn't Las long but that was because you met Aaron. Because you love Aaron. Robert. Listen to me. He will say yes. So just breath. Eat your picnic. Now I have to go. I'm going to the pub and setting up your party because he will say yes." Vic said as if she could read his thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah ok." He took a deep breath in and started to relax. He was going to say yes.

About a minute after Vic left Aaron showed up. This was it. This was happening. He saw Aaron walk into the barn and walked up to him. 

"So you like?" He asked pointING at the food and decorations before going in to kiss him. 

"You've decorated, still stinks" Aaron replied giving Robert another kiss.

"Oh I'm sorry. Just trying to be romantic." Robert joked as he went and sat on the blankets. Remembering the time Aaron wanted to get a mattress for the barn. 

"You do realise we have a perfectly good bed at home right." Aaron said as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah with your family there and a pub full of people." Robert replied 

"Now. I made a picnic. Because I'm such a good and romantic picnic." Robert said proudly. God he just wanted to marry this man now. Wanted him in every way.

"By you do you a mean Vic. I saw her car on my way up." Aaron laughed. 

God that smile. He loved Aarons smile. The curve of his lips. He wanted to see that smile every day. Every morning. All the time. He lived for that smile. 

"Yeah. Ok Vic made it which means if we don't eat it she will kill us." And with that they tucked into the food. Aaron going at it but making a face at the cucumber sandwich. Too posh for Aaron. Give him a bacon butty any day of the week.

"Aaron there is a reason I asked you here." Robert started.

"And it wasn't just to eat and to get your clothes off like the old times." Both men laughed at that.

"When you were in a coma I didn't know what to do. I felt empty. Not knowing if you were going to live. When I first got into the hospital when you were in critical condition they wouldn't let me see you. Because I wasn't family. Then the panic set in. Seeing you lying there. Slowly drifting away. But you fought. I knew you would. I said things to you. Said how I loved you. How I lived waking up next to you every day. How you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You mean everything to me. I have loved you since our first kiss on the lay by. Since our first time in Cain's  garage.  I just love you. Seeing you nearly die has reminded me of that and I'll never forgot. What I'm trying to say is I want to be your family. I want to be the one they call when you're in danger. I want to marry you Aaron." He paused taking a deep breath 

"Will you marry me?" He asked. He saw the smile he loved form on Aarons face. Then the nodding. Then the tears of happiness. Then he heard it.

"Yes. Oh god yes. Fuck. I live you so much. Of course I'll marry ya." Aaron whispered. His forehead leaning on Roberts. They kissed. A soft delicate kiss. Only to be broken when Robert go the rings out. He handed one box to Aaron and opened the one he had in his hands. The plain silver band with the black strip.

"If you don't like it we could always return it.." he waited nervously for a response. 

"It's amazing. I love it." Aaron said reassuringly. 

He took Aarons hand in his and slipped on the ring. Aaron then did the same for robert.

They looked at eachother. Smiles. They couldn't stop smiling. Love so true. Smiles of joy. 

They kissed. This time more passionate.

"I love you Robert." Aaron whispered 

"I love you too Aaron." Robert whispered back.

The party can wait for a while. They were deep in love. The world could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghhh. They're getting married.  
> Now I have a wedding to plan.


	9. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's are now engaged.  
> Time for a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you all.  
> Enjoy

Robert sent a quick text to Vic and Chas to let them know that they were on thier way back to the pub.

He looked at Aaron who was smiling.

Robert loved Aaron's smile. It was so pure and so amazing.Aaron's smile made Robert smile. 

"What you day dreaming about?" He heard his fiancee say. 

Fiancee. Robert could get used to that.

"Us. How happy you make me. I love you." He couldn't stop smiling. Aaron was his world.

"I love you too you soppy git" Aaron laughed back throwing Robert his shirt

* * *

"Ok. They're on their way. Vic get out the food. Marlon hang the banners. Charity just stay still and don't touch anything." Chas shouted as everyone rushed around to make everything perfect.

Vic had made another buffet that contained 4 different flavoured and sized cakes.

"Woah. What's going on and why did I have to pick up Liv?" Adam asked with Liv standing behind him.

"Who's having a party?" Liv asked 

"Aaron and Robert got engaged. They're on thier way back so make yourself useful. Help Marlon and Vic" Chas answered not giving them time to question it as she ran.

"I still don't understand why I'm not allowed to do anything?" Charity shouted standing in the corner.

"Fine. Call the rest of our lot and tell them its a dingle party. Adam call the Sugden and Co" Chas shouted as she walked through the back.

"Engaged." Liv whispered to herself. A smile growing on her face.

Luckily everyone turned up in time. Both the dingle and Sugdenclan confused about what was going on.

"Ok and done." Marlon said standing back to look at his handy work.

"Will someone explain what is going on?" Cain bellowed 

"Robert proposed to our Aaron." Chas screa,ed with enthusiasm 

"So we are throwing a party." Charity chimed in.

"Wait the boys are engaged" Diane spoke up 

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing," Vic answered 

"Well I for one am so happy for them" Lisa said and everyone agreed. 

* * *

Robert pulled up outside the woolpack and looked at Aaron again whos smile has only grown wilder.

"Before we go inside I should tell you something." Robert said softly 

"Oh not another speech" Aaron rolled his eyes but still smiled which made Robert laugh

"No not another speech. Your mum and Vic have been helping me and they have sort of thrown a party for us." 

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go party."  Aaron laughed jumping out of the car. His ring shining in the sun light.

They walked in the pub hand in hand smiles on both of thier faces and cheers all around.

Aaron being Aaron ran straight for the food and found his sister who gave him the biggest hug ever. Vic ran and did the same to Robert tears in her eyes. Knowing Robert has finally found someone that truly loves him meant a lot to Vic.

"Well done bro." Robert heard Liv say as he walked and stood behind Aaron 

"Thanks Liv" Aaron replied 

"I wasn't talking to you." She said with a nod of head and walking away.

Both men were shocked and Robert started to cry. This is where he belonged. 

This was his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to plan a wedding.  
> Also comment below which thing you want to happen next chapter out of;  
> 1) talk about Robert's bisexuality (or should I make this a seperate fic)  
> 2)lots of fluff  
> 3) smut  
> 4) robron run into Lachlan


	10. To our new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are in bed the morning after their engagement..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut warning but mostly fluff as voted by the people on twitter.

Sunlight filtered through the window waking Robert up. He felt Aaron's head on his chest and he looked so peaceful. Their rings glimmering in the light. Everything seemed so perfect for the first time in Roberts life. Everything was perfect. 

He felt Aaron stir and start to get up. 

"morning" Aaron mumbled into Roberts chest. 

"morning fiance," Robert smiled back. "you hungry?" he added. 

"yeah but to comfy" Aaron replied looking up at Robert who just laughed in response. 

"you know we will have to move at some point." Robert said through the soft laughter 

"yeah but let's just lay for a few more minutes" Aaron whispered, cuddling up to Robert more. 

Robert felt contempt. Finally, truly happy with life. 

A couple minutes past and the men payed there in a comfortable silence. 

Last night was manic. Evidence of it left behind through out the room. Clothes scattered around everywhere. 

Roberts mind wandered back to it. 

Clothes being ripped off. Hands wandering over each other's naked bodies. The soft moans escaping thier lips. Craving to be touched. Needing to feel each other. Soft moans turning into louder sounds of pleasure. 

He was taken out of his daydream by his fiancé's voice. 

"you know this is the happiest I've ever been. This moment right here right now. Just being here with you. Our future being planned as we lay here in the peaceful quiet. Just us two. In the after glow of the best sex we've ever had." Aaron spoke, the last apart making Robert laugh.

"yeah, we should have engagement sex more often." both men laughed. Smiles growing bigger. 

"but I mean it Robert. This moment is one of the happiest moments in my life. I love you. You know that right?" 

Robert looked at his fiance. The smile never stopping. 

"I know. I love you too. This. Us. It means everything to me. You are everything to me. Without I don't think I would ever been happy. Don't think I would if allowed myself to be happy." 

They both leaned in for a short kiss. Mouths colliding. Passion taking over. Robert straddled Aaron. Hands roaming the other man's body. The kiss getting deeper. 

Breakfast can wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to see happen next..   
> Comment below.


	11. 1 month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the engagement..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long.. Life got in the way.

The boys were seated around the dining room table, wedding catalogues scattered everywhere. 

"mum, is all this really necessary?" Aaron asked pointing to the magazines. 

"yes it is. You two have been engaged a month and have sorted nothing" She stated. 

"hold up. We've sorted the cake. We'll mostly" Robert spoke up. 

"no you've asked Vic to make the cake but didn't tell her what flavour , how many tiers, what the theme is. So no you haven't sorted anything. So read the catalogues" Chas said, walking away to the pub. 

"wow. Your mum really wants this sorted." 

"tell me about it. I juts wanted something simplistic, you know." 

"the barn. Our barn. For the venue." Robert said as it hit him. 

"you know people are going to suss it out. Why the barn is special." Aaron laughed. 

"exactly. Well not the bit about finding out but it's special. It means something to both of us. So you in" 

"Well it does mean we will have to go check on it. Make sure things are all in order." Aaron smirked. 

"but yeah. We could do the ceremony there and then back to the pub for drinks and what not." 

"sounds good." Robert said before leaning in and giving Aaron a quick peck. 

"right next, suits. Easy. Me in maroon you I'm blue. Adam takes you and I'll go with Vic." Robert suggested 

"easy tick it off the list" Aaron said. 

"cake. How about 3 simple layers. As long as it's not white. That's too traditional.", Aaron spoke and Robert agreed. 

"we could tell Vic that whatever she thinks is right. Then again we could end up with. 6 tiered cake surrounded by three tiered cup cakes" Robert stated making both men laugh 

"and would that be so bad. I mean it's cake. The more the better." Aaron replied. 

"right so cake we just let Vic loose with it." 

"agreed, what about our vows."  Aaron said more quietly. 

"um, we could wrote our own." Robert suggested even tough he knew no words could ever express how much he loved Aaron. 

"I um.. Yeah. Let's wrote our own" Aaron said a little bit more confident but still a bit scared. He was never very good with words but he would do anything for the man in front of him. 

It was then that Chas walked in. 

"so, anything been sorted yet?" she asked. 

Robert handed her the list they had been writing as they went along. 

"a barn?" she asked curious 

Both men went bright red, not sure how to word it. 

"actually looking at the red faces I'd rather not know." 

Both men looked at each other smiling. 

They couldn't be happier. 

"what about a date?" Chas asked 

"4th of December" Aaron suddenly said. 

Robert smile grew. Knowing what that date was. 

"first kiss" Robert said and Aaron nodded. 

"4th of December it is" Chas said writing the date down. 

"we're getting married very soon." 

"that we are Mr Dingle" Aaron smirked 

"I'm not drinking from the welly." Robert said

"We'll see about that" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was ok.   
> I'm not taking prompts at the moment but will be near the end of August..  
> Also I think I might conclude this story within a few chapters so if there is my thing you want to see speak up now.


	12. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. The time for them to officially be one. The wedding is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time. Hope you guys like it.

Robert woke up to the sound of his alarm 

**Wedding day <3 **

He smiled at the alarm text on the screen. Today was the day. Today he was going to marry the man he loved. 

The night before Vic came round and told him to bring over everything he needs because the grooms shouldn't see each other before the wedding. So here he was, in his old small room of Vics house, alone. Aaron's arms not wrapped him. 

* * *

"Aaron. Aaron. Wake up. Today's the day" Was the sound Aaron woke up to that morning. Eyes opening slowly to reveal Liv and Chas standing there. 

"you know I do have an alarm set right?" Aaron asked, voice hoarse from sleep. 

"yeah but we took your phone. No contact until the wedding."  chas said simply. "now get up and come down for breakfast. We have a wedding to get ready for." She added as she walked out. 

"don't worry. You can use my phone to text him. Just don't let Chas know" Liv whispered throwing Aaron her phone before following Chas downstairs. 

**Hey Robert. It's A. Mother has taken my phone so I'm using Livs. Can't wait to see you again. I miss and love you. Xx**

_Miss you too. Today is the day. I love you too. Ps I would bring tissues my vows are amazing. Xx_

 

**Humble as always.**

_Yep._

_I'll see you later handsome. Vic is shouting at me. Can't wait to see the suit ;)_

**By that you mean me in said suit. Love you idiot.**

"Aaron. What is taking you so long. Breakfast" Chas shouted. Aaron tucked the phone into his pocket and went downstairs. 

If anyone asked he would deny it but he was absolutely nervous yet over the moon at the same. Today was the day. From thier first kiss to thier wedding day. Nothing could break them now.

* * *

 

"tah da. Full English. Nothing best the best for the groom" Vic said as she saw Robert 

"thanks Vic." 

Robert was too nervous to eat. Butterflies in his stomach. He had to make today perfect. Everything had to be perfect. 

"Robert. Stop worrying and eat. Everything is fine. Eat. Shower. Get dressed and then say I do. OK?" Vic told him easing him a little. 

"yeah it's just, I want it to be the perfect day you know. With Chrissie I didn't care. I didn't feel nervous. I didn't have the butterflies. But today I do. I can't focus. All I can think off are those two words" Robert explained keeping to himself that he was also thinking about Aaron in a suit but she didn't have to know that.

"listen. You feel this way because you love him. Because you know that this feels right. Today will be perfect." Vic said softly. 

"yeah. It will be. Of its not I'm blaming your husband" Robert joked making the both of them laugh. 

"Right eat up and then get in the shower. Have to look good for your man." Vic smiled as she was frying the bacon. 

* * *

 

"thanks" Aaron whispered as he passed Liv her phone back. 

"we are behind schedule Aaron." Chas shouted. "its 10am you are supposed to be halfway through breakfast by now." She added 

"schedule?" Aaron asked but regretted asking 

"wake up at 9:30,staft breakfast at 9:45 finish at 10:15 . then you were meant to have a shower at 10:30. Start getting dressed at 11am and be at the venue for 12:45." Chas explained. 

"mum it's fine. I can eat quick and we can get back on schedule. Plus it won't take me half an hour to shower." Aaron said as he tucked into his food. 

"as long as we are at the barn for 12:45,right I'm going to start getting ready." Chas said running out of the room like a madman. 

"you Ok?" Liv asked 

"yeah. Yeah I am." Aaron replied smile creeping onto his face. 

* * *

The countdown began. 

The Dingles setting up the pub for the reception, whilst Sugden and Co did the last minute changes to the barn. It was all hands on deck. 

Both men putting on thier suits. Aaron in his blue fitting suit whilst Robert wore a maroon suit. 

Neither one could stop smiling. Today was thier day. Thier time to show everyone what they meant to each other. 

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror. Hair free of gel. 

"wow. You scrub up nice" Aaron heard Adam say. 

"thanks. Is it time?" Aaron asked 

"Nearly. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you ya know. Aaron you've been through a lot and look how far you've come." Adam said softly pulling Aaron onto a hug.

"right. I'll save the rest for my best man's speech.Lets get you Wed." 

It was time. Time to make it official. Time for promises to be made. Time for vows to be said. Just time. 

Aaron was the first of the two to get there. Everyone already seated. He walked slowly up the make shift aisle not fully believing that this was actually happening. The jitters coming back. His family smiling proudly. Adam patting him on the shoulder. 

Then he saw him. He saw his man. The man he loved. Robert looked so beautiful. Suddenly Aaron wasn't nervous anymore. He was here. This was real.

Robert made his way up to Aaron. His eyes never leaving Aaron's. Smiles growing bigger by the second. 

"hey there handsome" Robert whispered as he reached his to be husband, taking his hands in his.

"hello to you too." Aaron whispered back. 

"you look good" Aaron added

"are we good to start?" Harriet asked and both men nodded. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today we are gathered here to witness the Holy matrimony of Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. Before we start I have to ask if any one here knows of any lawful reason why these two men should not be wed. Speak now." Harriet paused. Only to speak up again a few seconds later. 

" good. Now I heard you have prepared your own vows. So Robert if you would like to go first. "

" right ok. Um.. Aaron. Since I first saw you I knew you would turn my world upside down. I never realised how much you meant to me.I never really knew what love was until I met you. I still remember how your lips felt against mine the first time we kissed on that lay by and my pathetic excuse to get you there. You mean everything to me. With out God knows where I would be. You are so beautiful. The way your eyes light up when you talk about cars and your extreme love of bacon butties may seem weird to most but to me its just you. Just the man I fell in love. I promise to always love. To be committed to you. To take care of Liv with you. I promise to cuddle with you when times get hard and buy you all the bacon butties you want. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. " Robert said, voice soft and honest. Eyes never leaving Aaron's. He could see the small smile on Aaron's face and the happy tears forming in his eyes. He looked towards Vic who was already letting the tears fall alongside Chas and Liv. 

" Robert. We all know I'm not best at publicly speaking about my feelings but you make me happy. You make me smile on the darkest of times. You have helped me in some of the toughest times of my life. Without you there I don't think I would have gotten through it. I love you. At first I thought I thought we could never be. I thought I would be put to the bottom of the pile but you've taught me that I am loved. That I have people who love me. Robert, I promise that I will never stop loving you. I promise that I won't talk during game of thrones" Aaron paused, as he heard Robert give a small laugh. "I promise to always hold your hand and never let go and I promise that I will have your back like you have mine." 

Neither man could bring themselves to stop smiling or let go off each other's hands to wipe away the tears. 

"Robert Sugden do you take Aaron Dingle to be your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer." Harriet asked 

"I do" Robert said as he slid the ring onto Aaron's finger 

"Aaron Dingle to do take Robert Sugden to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer." she then asked Aaron

"I do" he replied, slipping the ring on Roberts finger. 

"I now name husband and husband you may now kiss your groom" Harriet announced and everyone cheered. 

Aaron and Robert wasted no time. Hands slipping round the others waist. Lips connecting together. There was no lust there just love. 

"I love you Mr Sugden" Robert whispered as Aaron and him pulled away 

"love you too Mr Dingle" Aaron replied giving him another peck on the lips. 

Everyone was still cheering. Many having tissues in hand. Aaron could have sworn he saw Cain wipe away a tear. 

Today and for the rest of thier lives. Together. They couldn't ask for more 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me any fluff filled prompts you can think of as I'm thinking of starting a series of just pure fluff. 
> 
> We are nearing the end of the first installment of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys. Come find me on social media for a chat or send me prompts.  
> Tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Email: Caitpaige101prompts@outlook.com 
> 
> Or leave prompts in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
